Now You See My Diary
by Shadow-Master J-Chan
Summary: In a simple world, there is a simple 12 year old boy named Jalen. He has no spectacular traits until he meets a man named Deus that claims hes a god! he sends his family to the world of future diary to fight in the battle royale with a "unusual" diary...but will he win?
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Notes:**

**Hey everyone! This is my future diary Fanfiction! Anyway...this story seems like it'll be fun to write and fun to read! Make sure you comment on this CH. If you have something to say. **

**~Goodbye **

**Summary**

**In a simple world,there is a simple 12 year old boy named Jalen ...he had no spectacular traits until he meets someone named Deus that claims he's a god! He sends his family to the world of future diary to fight in the battle royale...but will he win? **

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

**~On The News~**

Reporter: This just in! A man named Deus comes to North America claiming to be a god! He says that he's looking for whats called a "13th future diary user" . Either this man is insane or there's so much to the world that we don't understand *laugh* . Well back to you Tom

I walked in my room after a long day of middle school...

"Whew, I'm glad I don't have homework...hopefully this entire day doesn't make me feel like I'm in hell."

"Well, I guess what you hoped comes true." My friend Jalen as he walked through the door

"Why would you say that...I mean what could you possibly do that'll make this day better..."

"Well for starters I have two tickets to the...

EXCLUSIVE JAPANESE MUSEUM!" He said in excitement

_Well I guess some time in the museum will be kinda fun...hopefully I can see some cool things like the first anime ever or like the first japanese restaurant or something! _

"Umm...maybe I'll go but you have to give me a good reason..."

"A good reason...how about they have a giveaway at the end of the museum for anyone that can answer a couple of questions..."

_Holy Shit! A give away that sounds..-_

"Wait I don't really know anything except about anime's and that I have a birth mark that looks like a weird blob on my back..."

"Well then...let's go" and then we left...

**~At The End Of The Museum ~**

The lights turned off and then the colorful lights started flashing ...

Host: "Okay as you know ...we always have an annual giveaway and you guys are lucky today were giving out items that you will never usually get...Couple phones,a sword, couple boats Etc."

"Okay this question is for the phone" ...

"Who can tell me the Japanese warriors names..." The host of the museum said...

I thought quickly and then it was about to come out...

"Samu- "I was stopped as my friend Jalen interrupted me and said..

"Samurai!" Jalen said

"Well congratulations you have a new phone!"

As Jalen was going up to get the new phone the announcer was stating the next prize...

"OK who can name 10 anime"

My eyes sparkled because that's all I really watch! I started again and heard...

Naruto

Gintama

Future diary

Soul eater

Bleach

Baka and test

Blue exorcist

Inuyasha

Clannad

Hell girl!

A boy right next to me said as he popped up out of his chair...

_Oh hell no! I was in the middle of that list...you can't just cut me off like that...what the hell is wrong with that little bitch!_

The lights turned off again so the colorful flashing lights can come on and I quickly had to make that boy pay for cutting me off

**HIYA!**

I punched him right in his face and watched as he fell to the floor with blood coming from his nose...

I walked up to the podeum to receive the sword that was almost stolen from me...

The host wrote some thing on the sword that said...

_You will do great things...you will become a legendary master with the __**Kigetsu no nikki! **_

The lights turned off again and I heard someone say...

**ITS YOU! **

The lights came back on and the crazy lunatic from the news said...

"Your the 13 future diary user!

"Me...I can't be all I did is receive a sword and future diary has cell phones as there diary if you didn't know...beside my friend Jalen got the phone so talk to him"

"No the 13th diary user was only a legend... The diary you use is not a phone..but its the sword!"

"This diary is named the Moons leverage diary...but wait to make sure its you..."

He took the sword and cut up my shirt!

"Hey what are you doing that's Ralph Lauren polo you asshole..."

He turned me around and I immediately thought he was gonna rape he said...

"The dragon birth mark..."

I turned around just enough to see the birthmark but not to much to break my neck...

"Oh I guess it does kinda look like a dragon and not a weirs blob..."

"Come we must hurry...you need to compete in the battle royale to see if you have what it takes to have the power of space and time!" He said...

The lights in the museum turned off again and the writing on the sword started turning into a flamming blue! I heard a whistle and closed my eyes...

When I opened my eyes all I can see was that I was waking up in my bed and it was bright early in the morning...

"Honey, time for school...my mother called...

_Oh thank god..it was only a bad dream!_

I got up and went to the bathroom to start brushing my teeth and getting ready for school...

**~In School~**

"Whoa Jalen I just had the weirdest dream.."

"Yea me too but mine was probably nothing like yours...anyway why do you have the sword that you won on your back!"

Then I realized that this wasn't a dream...and if it is a dream then this dream feels like hell...

"Actually...how did you even get back from that place that that man sent you..."

"Idk but I'm scared...and why does everyone in this school look so different..."

"I don't know but I have a major headache..."

I turned to one of the random bits that were in my school...

"Umm...excuse me..what day is it..."

"Oh today's date..it's just September 20 2013" he responded...

"Jalen don't you think its kinda weird that today is 13 days later from the day of the museum.."

" yea kinda but it shouldn't even matter..." He answered..

Suddenly a girl walked up to me...

"Hi...I know your new here so let me tell you something that'll save your life...**DONT TALK TO MY YUKKI! **My diary says that you will so don't get any ideas or I will kill you!"she said

"Do you know who that is and why she did that..." Jalen said.

"I don't know...bitches be crazy!"

**~2 hours later~ **

Me and Jalen were walking as I mysterious bumped into someone...He had a hat and some shorts on...

"Hey watch it!" I yelled at him

"Chill... your probably never see him again or that crazy bitch girl"Jalen said

**~ Meanwhile~**

"Damn it! "The host said

"Everytime, this happens!"...

"Now its time for me to just kill that stupid loser that took the sword..."

"But sir, you gave it to him" his assistant said

"I know I did, that's why I'm going to create someone to destroy him limb from limb...so I can take the sword and have the power of space and time!"

"Okay sir but I think your overdoing it just a little like your just a little too hyper about this"

As they were talking it hit him..

"I know what I'll do!" And then he started...

**~Back to me**

**( after school)~**

When I got home I looked up the meaning of kigetsu no nikki to understand what the man at the museum wrote...

When it pulled up and I saw what it meant I dropped my keyboard and couldn't stop shaking my hands in fear then I heard...

"Jalen! " my mother called for me...

"Yes!"

"Your friends want you to come outside to play with them..." she said

As I was going outside I saw there was a creepy man in the corner with a hood on and my friend was on my door step...

"Jalen do you want to make a -" I interrupted him

"Jalen before you talk I have to tell you something..."

"I finally looked up what it meant and it said..."

**DEMON MOON DIARY!**

He closed his eyes and said...

" you just had to find out didn't you..."

When he opened his eyes they were bright red and he said...

"Now you must die!"

The man in the corner ran up to us and started taking off his hood...he was taking it off very dramatically like it was going to be a surprise...

**Surprise!**

I didn't believe who I saw...it was...the boy I punched to even get this sword...

"You weren't suppose to be here with that sword ... **I WAS!"**

"I bet you don't even know how to use that sword...only a true master knows how to use the powerful diary of the sword..." He said

He took the sword form out my holder and took out the bottom of handle and there was paper...he wrote something on that paper and put it back in...

"Now then...let's see you **parish!"**

He started going full speed towards me and said...

"Now let me show you the true power and show you why I am the demon!"

As he was going to kill me...I closed my eyes and heard a big

**Cling!**

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see who came to my rescue!

**Blue notes**

**(Ending):**

**Hey guys sorry but this is the end of of the chapter...the story chapters will be a lot longer in the "future" but this is a pilot so I wanna see how this turns out. Make sure to comment on this chapter..and tell me what you think is gonna happen next in chapter 2!**

**Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

Blue notes: Hello everyone...this is the second chapter of my future diary story. Lots of twist and actions in this chapter that you **THOUGHT! **Will never be anything to talked about..

So ...let's begin...

**Chapter 2: Enemies from hell!**

I was surprised on who I saw to save me...

**HIYA! **

"Are you alright little boy" the man said

I looked up as the sun was getting out of my eyes so I can see his face...it was

**THE MUSEUM HOST! **

"Now I wouldn't want you to get hurt child! "He said with a rapist grin on his face...

I turned my head and thought...

_Is he trying to rape me...I mean he must have some sick and twisted idea in his head right..._

Then I heard...

**CRASH!**

A man has came and punched the host in the face and the host head came off with wires sticking out of it...

A Robot! I thought...

"Come on we have to hurry before they get to us..." He slowly turned his head towards mine and I saw his face

It was my friend Jalen!..

He came to save me but from what...

"Wait wait wait what!? I'm so damn confused earlier today you tried to kill me and now your here to save me! Then we are stuck in the middle of ...I don't even know where and you just expect me to come with you so you can save me from something I don't even know about...this shit doesn't make any damn sense!"

"Fine...do you really want to know the truth...".

"Hell yes! "

"OK fine...I am not your friend I am really a teenage spy watching over you so that this wouldn't happen...we new this was going to happen to you from the second you were born..."

"What do you mean!" ...

" you think what happen to you was an accident...the boy you knocked out was called a searcher... He studied you and he knew that you were gonna hit him..."

**IT WAS A SET UP! **

" If you didn't know than I'll just tell you...this is the world of future diary"

"You mean...the anime "

"Yes the anime...you are the **Ryū oni Nikki yūzā!" **

Im the ryu nigga what...what the hell did you just call me " 

Did he just call me something sexual in Japanese...this bitch is tripping!

You are here to stop a man that'll kill yukiteru and you are here to stop him...

Suddenly I heard something like cutting wind...it sounded like its getting faster and faster and its coming towards me...

**WATCH OUT! **

A boy with a hat and some shorts came and pushed me out the way before a airplane was coming towards me...

"Thank you...what is your name"...I said to the boy

"My name...I am yukiteru amano...are you okay..."

"Yes but...how did you find me"

I didn't mean to...I was being followed by this girl named yuno"

Suddenly the girl that I saw in the school came up to us..

"Yukki!"

_Oh no not this bitch...I'm so tired of her I had enough of that crazy whore in school! Damn damn damn damn damn! _

My mother walked out my house...she looked like she has been in a fight with blood all over her face...

"Not this bitch again...Jalen he's trying to kill you" my mother said

" What….who"

" I know thats not my yukki she's talking about...the last person that hurt or even touched my yukki...well shes dead now haha...ha...hahahahahahahaha!"

i slowly walked up to ykki and put my hand on his shoulder…

"Lyin ass bitch you aint gonna do shit my hands on him and you're not gonna even attempt to kill me"

"oh really now... its on!"

**~ 2 hours later**

"That was amazing"...yuno said

After getting up from out the bed I heard a noise at my door...

"Yuno...wh-what is this" yukki says as he walked in the door...angry,holding his cell phone with a grip

"Yukki this isnt what it...**Noooo!"**

Yuno getting out the bed crying and pulled out a Axe from under the bed and started screaming at me

"Its all your fault!" She said as she swung the Axe around trying to kill me...

I pulled out my sword and blocked the axe and watched as she cut the sword holder in half...

"Me! How the hell is this my fault...I didn't convince you to sleep with me...it was my body!"

She kept swinging at now, me and yukki so...we both decided to run and leave...but I had to put my clothes on before I left ...

When I got to my real human friend Jalen he realized that it'll be hard to protect my diary when its a giant sword...

" I take advance science and I'm the only one that watched this anime before you did...I'll try my hardest to make this easier to you" he said as he was preparing a smoke bomb...

He threw the smoke bomb on the floor and right before he was about to go he said...

" don't worry...you'll thank me for this"

**2 days later **

"Where is this guy with my sword...how does he know that those weird robots or that crazy bitch yuno might not come...get the D...and try to kill me again"

I heard a rustling sound in the woods behind my home...

"Oh shit...I'm going to die now...

I saw pink hair and I thought...yuno...

She came and saw me then she tried to get this other guy in front of her...then I saw darts coming towards me and I saw yuno coming from the air coming down on me with that weird Axe like they were double teaming me...

_Oh no...I don't have my sword and they're so hard to evade...the darts have the middle and lower...and she has the top...its almost a triple threat..._

Then I saw a flash I saw a flash in the sky...it was my sword! But it was my friend Jalen using it...he stole my sword and used it for his own...

"What the hell...why did he do this to me!" He kicked yuno in the stomach and sliced all the darts and threw me...two metal arm sleeves that were really long and "computerized"

" Come on help...I modified those so that you can attack and it's your diary..."

_"How did he do that" I thought_

after yuno and yukki left then i asked him…

"wait wait wait...so first you're a spy….now you're helping me and you're able to make you're own diaries…"

"I haven't been fully honest...the only reason i'm here is...we were wrong...you aren't the chosen one..the boy you knocked out was and i was sent to kill you...didn't you think it was kinda odd that i mysteriously came with you and i had nothing special about me…"

" well, i didn't think like that"

"i couldn't bring myself to killing you so i took your diary...but then deus wanted to see if you were the chosen one after all but by then i already taken your sword back and got the power removed...he put it into the arm sleeves that you got and let me keep the sword for protection…"

" Ok... deus needs to get his system right because he doesnt know whos who if im chosen or not he just so a random kid and decided that i was special which i think is a little "unsafe"

"he also realized that there was confusion so he made me make you a manual because that baka bitch was too damn lazy to do it himself"

_why is he telling me his problems like i give a damn!_

he gave the manual and it listed what it can do with a small letter... the manual said…

**Manual starts**

Greetings young warrior and diary user jalen patterson...since you seem to have the birthmark but you don't seem to be chosen I decided to let you continue in this battle royale…

The young boy that you knocked out is also in the battle royale but his identity is hidden

These arm sleeves are equipped with the following so you are able to at least have a chance of survival

1. Diary( obviously)

2. Deadly laser beams

3. grappling lines

4. A triangular shaped gauntlet that helps with climbing

5. Knife holder

Although this diary has lots of things with it…it also has many weaknesses…

**Weaknesses**

Doesnt work well against superior diary

Not long with triangular shape gauntlet

Easy to manipulate

Easy to break

Dairy is sometimes not accurate( against superior diary, random diary, etc. )

weak in hand to hand combat

only able to use laser beam against certain diaries

these are specifically designed for you because you're technically not the chosen one and really shouldn't be here but i'm giving you an opportunity to change that. there is a small communicator with these arm sleeves and i hope you use this well against your opponents...this diary is called ** Yoru no asashin no nikki **it'll tell you the best possible escape routes, and gives you heightened abilities in the night….GOOD LUCK

**End of manual**

"That was hardly a manual..all it did was tell me what these consisted of…"

"Use those instructions well…" jalen said as he threw a smoke bomb and left

_What the heck does he mean instructions...all it did was tell me what it had….this is not what i asked for and who is the superior diary….or the random diary…_

yuno and yukki finally got back up and yukki threw darts at me again...and yuno went in the air…

"now that man isn't here to save you!

suddenly, my heart beated and made my whole body shake...it was the arm sleeves...somehow they sent a shock threw my body and it showed me yukki and yuno and how i can take them out

i quickly jumped up to yuno and when she swung I evaded behind her and took the axe and punched her to the floor...the darts hit yuno instead of me and I threw the axe and yukki and it hit him right in his arm…

Blu notes ( ending)

Hey guys...this is the end of chapter 2 and sorry i haven't posted a new chapter in a while but i had the most serious case of writer's block ever and i had no ideas and i didn't want to post a lame story out and have things that made no sense...so i waited and then it finally hit me and my fingers could not get off the keyboard but unfortunately i must get off so on friday i will have chapter 3 already posted for my fans…

That dont follow or send any reviews…

*Hint *Hint

Bye nii

P.S. if you're wondering what those arm sleeves look like than they look like this

By the way i didnt put them to be like batman gloves but they are the closest thing to looking like what im talking about so whenever you hear about my arm sleeves just imagine this! That block in the middle with the 2 lines are where i get my messages


End file.
